US Publication No. 2008/0196462 to Beresnitzky discloses a key case including a housing within which there is a plurality of rotationally mounted key holders. Each key holder is connected to an individual key. A plurality of buttons is mounted on the housing. Pressing on a selected button enables a desired key to swing out of the housing and move into an outwardly projecting position wherein it can be used to unlock a lock. In an alternative embodiment of the invention a selector assembly which is slideably mounted on the housing supports an operating button which facilitates pressing the desired button to select a key.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,485,007 to Downes discloses an organizing device including housing, cover, and sliding mechanism. The housing includes a cavity, at least one open end and at least one sliding mechanism opening extending in the longitudinal direction along the housing for receiving and retaining at least part of the sliding mechanism within the housing. The cover is removeably attached over the open end of the housing. Sliding mechanism includes an actuation portion or thumb actuator and mounting portion for mounting a key or other user device. The mounting portion of the sliding mechanism is positioned inside cavity of the housing and the actuation portion of the sliding mechanism extends though the sliding mechanism opening in the housing. In one implementation, the mounting mechanism may be permanently or removeably fixed to the user device. In the case of a key, the mounting mechanism may be mounted to the key blade to form the modified key. The sliding mechanism is movable longitudinally along the housing to retract and extend the user device in and out of one end of the housing.